<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muscle Memory by cagestark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983084">Muscle Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark'>cagestark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comes In Handy, Convenient, F/F, Female!Tony Stark, Fingering, Lesbian!Winteriron, Masturbation, Mentions of Hydra and their Naughtiness, She also has a metal hand kink, Toni Stark - Freeform, Toni is a Good Girlfriend, female!Bucky Barnes, recovering Bucky Barnes, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes to terms with her metal arm and uses it to make herself feel good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muscle Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky wakes up with sunshine on her face and wetness between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she rolls over, the bed is empty—Toni has awoken and left hours ago; perhaps she went to work, but more than likely she went down to the lab. So many times Bucky wakes in the night to Toni’s restless turning, cracks her eyes open to see her girlfriend staring up at the ceiling.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Is everything okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky will ask, voice rasping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thinking about microneedles to mimic bug bites as a less painful way to deliver vaccines</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Toni will say (or something equally, attractively baffling) before slipping out of bed naked to tug on clothes and disappear to the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the caveat of living with and loving a genius, Bucky thinks. She wouldn’t trade Toni or Toni’s passions for anything in the world. Even if spending nights spooned up against the soft heat of Toni’s body is one of her favorite things in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning though, she is glad to have awoken alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had she been dreaming of? She couldn’t remember, the memory slipping through her fingers like sun-warmed sand. All Bucky could remember was the overall feeling: warm and wet pressure dragging across the curve of her neck, between the valley of her breasts, stroking between her legs. When she shifts, she feels as if she has soaked herself, slick dripping down her sensitive inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long has it been?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wonders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For so many decades, Hydra had given her a cocktail of drugs to suppress many of the less desirable aspects of her biology. Diminishing levels of progesterone and estrogen; suppressing her hypothalamus so that her sex drive was null and her body no longer had menstrual cycles. A part of her was grateful—at least they hadn’t considered using her sex as another weapon to be wielded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, free from Hydra’s clutches, her body had exhibited incredible resiliency. According to FRIDAY’s biometric scans, her hormone levels were rising everyday. A few times, she had felt it stir inside of her, a hunger not centered in her stomach and usually when she caught sight of Toni (or thought too long of Toni, which she was almost always doing these days). Without a sex drive, her relationship with Toni hadn’t included any sexual acts—and Bucky was grateful for it. It had been decades since she’d had sex, since anyone had touched her or been touched by her with the intent to give pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky couldn’t help but think that she wanted to rediscover herself first before allowing anyone else to discover her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burrowing deeper into the blankets, Bucky decides that now could be a perfect time to break ground on that adventure. But as soon as she begins to let one hand sneak down towards her aching sex, she freezes, prickling with horror.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is why she had yet to let herself get carried away with Toni or with herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out from the blankets, Bucky pulls her hand and stares at the metal as it glitters in the light. How many lives had it taken? Hundreds. It had silenced dozens of hearts, stolen the breath from twice as many lungs. To use it to take her own breath away—albeit in an entirely different context—was surely wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough of that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could imagine Toni saying, her jaw clenched and dark eyes ablaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When you tally up all of the Winter Soldier’s victims, you always forget to count yourself. You’ve suffered enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time, Bucky hadn’t believed those words to be anything more than the impassioned platitudes of her biased girlfriend. Time had softened her own self-hate and therapy had allowed her to see that much of that hate was focused inward because to point it outward made her feel so fucking helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s time to take some of that power back. To break down this wall. To prove to herself that the arm is not inherently bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Bucky holds it until her lungs ache, until her head swims. When she lets it out, she thrusts the blanket and sheets away from herself until she is lying amongst the silk in nothing but Toni’s tank-top and her own underwear. Steeling herself, she reaches up and lets the metal fingers drag across her exposed collarbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature difference has goosebumps breaking out along her arms. The metal is quick to warm as she drags it back and forth, shivering. There is very little feedback from the hand itself—though Toni has mentioned that she’s working on a makeshift peripheral nerve system—and it leaves Bucky feeling as though the hand belongs to someone else. If she were to close her eyes, she might almost believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trails the fingers down and over one breast with the awkward enthusiasm of a much younger woman touching herself for the first time. Too afraid to spend time fumbling around her own body lest she lose her confidence, Bucky decides to skip to the main event. Now that she is free of her handlers and her brainwashing, there is all the time in the world to hone her skills into a precise blade she can take herself apart with</span>
  <span>—for now, when she aches this badly, she thinks that the blunt skill of a hammer will do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she lets the hand slip beneath her panties and just rest against her well-trimmed curls, she groans low in her throat. Her cunt is warm, warmer than her skin, and that makes her hand feel all the cooler when she uses two fingers to trace the seam of her sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first brush of vibranium against her aching clit has her sucking in a breath through her teeth. There is a moment of guilt as the pleasure zaps at her nerves, but it dissolves when she drags one metallic finger around the sensitive nerves. Yes, God yes, this is what she needs. No pre-war memories surface, but there seems to be a familiarity about it all, an echo of muscle memory or instinct that drives her forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to flatten her fingers and strum against her clit until the sweet, growing ache bursts is tempting, but there’s something else she needs: to fill the emptiness inside of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky lets the pad of one metal finger rest against her opening. There’s the dimmest sensation of warmth and wetness, but it in no way reflects the intensity of her need. As she presses forward, she feels the soft stretch—but there isn’t enough room to sink into herself, not with her underwear on. Or intact. Removing her hand, Bucky reaches down and tears the fabric until her sex is bared to the cool room. She lets her legs draw up until her feet are flat against the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she lets two fingers press against her entrance. She’s wet enough, aroused enough—and she’s always liked the stretch of being filled, the burn that comes with it (and where that thought comes from, she doesn’t know, and when she tries to follow the thread of it back to the source, it is gone, gone). When she slips the fingers inside herself, she grits her teeth against crying out. It’s better than she imagined it would be: the cool metal against her heated inner walls, the metal nothing like flesh would be, unforgiving in its rigidity and resistance. Her cunt clenches around the digits without her conscious effort, body desperate for the stimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Withdrawing them pulls a whine from her throat, but it melts into a relieved gasp as she thrusts them back in, feeling the stretch all over again, absolutely no mercy from the rigid metal. Already she feels that sweet ache building in her gut, and she has no desire to draw it out. No desire to torture herself. Reaching down with her flesh hand, she drags the rough pad of her thumb against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all it takes this first time after so long—the ache inside her bursts, spreading out like the sweetest shock wave. Her back arches, feet pressing into the bed as her hips rise to meet the thrusting of her fingers and the pressure on her clit. Thank God Toni isn’t there to hear the sounds she makes as she cums for the first time in decades, the gasps and cries. Her walls clutch at the metal fingers, spasming around the vibranium, and if she concentrates, she can </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost feel it</span>
  </em>
  <span> through the sensation-dull hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the door to the bedroom opens. Bucky sits up, heart pounding, breath trapped in her lungs. She lets out the breath when she sees that it’s just Toni, hair a mess, wearing a greasy shirt and sleep shorts with metal-toed boots. Toni’s eyes widen as she takes in the scene: sheets a mess, Bucky naked save for a tank-top. Those clever eyes don’t miss a thing, taking in the flush on Bucky’s cheeks and the slick smeared against her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you—want me to give you a moment?” Toni asks, gaze darkening before she turns away to give her girlfriend privacy. To give Bucky an out if she wants to take it, if this is too much, too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But enough time has been lost, hasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bucky breathes. “No, I want you to come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni is there in a few frantic heartbeats, kneeling up on the bed in her workshop-dirty clothes, taking Bucky’s metal wrist in her hand with the gentlest grip as she coaxes it up towards her mouth and takes the glistening fingers past her lips, sucking them clean. And God, it’s an image that Bucky will take to her grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she withdraws them, Toni’s mouth is red and wet and her breaths are fast and stuttered even as she urges Bucky’s hand back down between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me watch?” Toni pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groans low in the back of her throat. Reaching down, she lets her fingers slip back into her sex, and she begins again. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>